


Birthday of a Lover (Stahl x MU/Robin)

by Stfan80



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, I don't know how to do tags, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic Welcome, Stahl/ Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stfan80/pseuds/Stfan80
Summary: It's the bithday of the famed tactican, and her paldin husband Stahl has some thing very special planned for his wife. F!MU x Stahl (Robin's name changed to Cecilia) Rated Mature for future chapters.





	1. Breakfast At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever thing I wrote for any fandom. Now that I finally got around to making an accoun on here, I'm going to start transfering works over here, starting with this one. Reviews and criticism is welcomed.

Stahl knew tomorrow was Cecilia's birthday, and he had planned his own little celebration. His lavender-eyed wife had prepared a special meal for him on his name day last year, so he had thought of something vaguely similar to that. First, he would play a song to wake her up for breakfast, and then take a short ride to the top of a hill that overlooks the the plains of Ylisse for a picnic. Finally, they will return to camp for a special party Chrom had planned for the tactician and return to their tent for his own special "gift". It will be a joyous event for his for his wife's special day. 

  
The next morning, Stahl woke up early and went to prepeare his harp very quietly. He played an old Ylissean ballad that retold the adventures of the famed Hero King Marth.

"When his people plead,  
The Hero answered thier heed.  
He took up holy Falchion and fought,  
And the Old Hero was never caught.  
He slew the vile dragon Malledus,   
and so it has been passed to us."

When he finished, Cecilia woke grogily. Chocolate curls flopped onto her face when she sat up. She noticed Stahl looking at her with wide eyes. She tilted her head, confused by the face.

"Why're you looking at me like that, honey?" Cecilia looked at him with the same deer-in-the-lantern eyes. 

Stahl's cheeks flushed pink in surprise. "Uh.... um.. Just admiring the view," he stammered. His betrothed may be a short woman, but she made up for that with looks and smarts rivaling geniuses.

She looked up at him in the doorway, her cheeks turninga similar shade of red. "Oh.. Thank you. You're not that bad yourself, ya know." Stahl may look like average soldier to some, but to his wife he was something else entirely. His looks far exceeded some men like Chrom or the flamboyant Virion. From his emerald-green eyes to his well-kept physique, the green-armored paladin repeatedly took her breath away.

His cheeks somehow grew even redder as he tried to think of a response. "I guess I'm okay, but some man must hav-." Cecilia silenced him by capturing his lips in her own. Her small hands found thier way to his hair, and she started to run her fingers across his scalps. She felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip, biding for entrance. She parted her lips for him, and thier tongues tangled and danced in thier mouths. Stahl cut the kiss short by pulling back his head, and he leaned over to whisper in Cecilia's ear, "Happy birthday, Celia."

  
Stahl and Celia entered the mess tent a little later than the rest of the Shepards. Meals were always hectic at camp, and today was no different. Seated near the entrance to the kitchen was Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa. Chrom and Lissa was the young prince and princess of thier land Ylisse, and Frederick was the knight commander of thier brigade. The other various personalities were sitting at the other wooden tables placed around the room. From loud Vaike to cheerful Nowi and Donnel, everybody was eating thier breakfast.

_There's one missing_ , Cecilia thought. Then she heard the faint shouts of the pegasus rider Sumia from the kitchen, the clumsy woman had volunteered to help cook today's breakfast the night before. The couple went to the bar and picked up thier breakfast. Stahl grabbed 3 servings of the scrambled eggs and a biscuit for his meal today, and Cecilia only took a plate of pancakes with fruit as a side dish. They sat down at the main table with Chrom and began to eat.

After a while of eating, Sumia came around to hand out drinks for the couple a refill of orange juice for her husband Chrom. When she passed by Celia, the small girl caught her by the arm.She looked up at the volunteer chef and said, "Sumia, please sit down and eat, or you'll leave breakfast hungry. You've done your share of work today, so come and talk to your husband." 

She let go of her arm, and the other lady did as asked and plopped down next to the prince. Frederick brought her a plate of pancakes, and she devoured them with less than ladylike manners.

Stahl chuckled. "Gods, you eat as fast as me when you're hungry. That's saying something." Celia noticed the green paladin had already cleaned off his plates and downed his milk in one gulp.

"Um, honey, look at the missing food from your own plates. You've ate more than even Vaike over there." She heard the blonde fighter across the room yell, "I heard that pipsqueak!" 

"Never mind that," Chrom said, "I believe I heard it's someone's birthday today." He nodded towards the small lady. He stood up and shouted, "Fellow Shepards! It is our favorite tactican's birthday, so let's toast for this very special event!" He and Stahl clanked thier empty cups together.

Realization dawned on the small woman's face. "You planned this, didn't you?" She pointed an accusing finger at her husband.

"Yep, and this is only a part of a very special I have plannd for you today, my love." Celia blushed. "It's sweet of you to think of this, but I've ma-." Stahl stopped her with a hand on her mouth. He explianed, "Don't worry, I've already discussed this with Chrom, and he said you deserve something for such a special day."

Lissa giggled. "That's so sweet of you Stahl! I didn't know this side of you exsisted." 

The goofy soldier blushed. "Of.. of course it does. I was beating mdy head all night to even begin to think of it, so I'm relieved you actuall like it, Celia."

His wife jumped and threw her arms around his neck. "I more than like it, honey. I LOVE it!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, I mean it." 

The paladin picked her up and jogged out the tent with her in his arms. He shouted back over his shoulder, "We'll be back by nightfall, so don't worry 'bout us!"

When they left the whole lunch tent was dead silent. Frederick was the first to speak, shouting to everyone. "Well what are you waiting for? A dinner invitation? Finish earing and get to work! We're leaving tomorrow morning!" 

Chrom sighed, "You're always doing your job, aren't you?" The knight commander smirked. "Sometimes times I let up; I'm not that bad."

Sumia snickered beside Chrom. He shot her a curious look. "What? He's just picking up your slack." Everbody at the table began to laugh, except Chrom of course. The prince grumbled incohearently under his breath. _At least Cecilia is having fun_ , he thought, _she deserves it._


	2. A Break for Remembering

The morning had went exactly as Stahl had planned. Some of the butterflies had left his stomach, and he and Cecilia were alone. They were riding Stahl's horse across the plains of Ylisse to a special place Stahl had saw on the march to thier current camp. It was a long journey there, but the view of the haildom must be truly breathtaking.

He felt Cecilia poking him in the ribs to get his attention. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"When can we take a rest, honey?" Stahl could tell that the tactican was already bored from the 10-minute ride they have been on. She could barely hold her eyelids open, and he could hear the faintest snore eminating from the small woman at the start of thier journey. She was leaned up against his back lazily, probably to keep herself upright on the horse.

"Well, I guess we can take a break anytime you want. I'll find a nice spot for us to sit, and you'll get to relax all you want." He found a clearing a few meters up the hill in front of a dense forest. Stahl got off and pulled off the blanket attached to the saddle and layed it on the ground. He turned around and helped Cecilia dismount.

When she got to the ground, Stahl couldn't help but notice that the small woman was standing a bit bow-legged. He had to force himself not to laugh at her becaus it was her birthday.

"Gods, how do you even ride that thing and not walk wierd for weeks?" She was trying to message her thighs, but she saw Stahl watching and stopped. The paladin chuckled. "What? Keep going. I'm really enjoying this." He finally let out a laugh.

"Oh shut up and sit." She had already sat down to rest her sore arse and she she realy just wanted to talk to her goofy husband. Stahl sat down next to her and laid his head in her lap, his green eyes facing her. She looked down at him, her eyebrow shot up in intrest. "What're you doing now?"

The paladin smiled that endearing simle of his, and she knew exactly waht he wanted her to do. "You want me to pet you, don't you?" Sure enough, he stuck out his tongue and nodded playfully. "Okay, but only becaus I love this side of you." She started to run her small hands through his perpetually-messy hair, twirling the ends around her fingers. It was soft like silk, but the color was her personal favorite part of it. _At least he's handsome,_ she thought. She certainly didn't dislike doing this type of thing, especially if it meant she got to see him up close.

After a while of petting, Celia heard Stahl lightly snoring in her lap. She ran a hand down his jaw line, down his neck, and eventualy to his biceps. She picked up one of his hands and examined it more closely. His fingers were calloused from holding one too many pairs of reigns, and the was a scar going across his hand from where a enemy soldier had nicked him with a sword weeks ago. He certainly didn't take much care of his hands as much as others in thier group, but his mucular arms told a different story.

Stahl had once told her of his training regiment he does everyday to engrain practice drills into simple muscle memory. _That was almost a year ago now, wasn't it?_ Celia thought, _Gods. It's been a long time._ She began to relive such fond memories.

A year ago, Cecilia had been thinking of ideas for birthday presents for Chrom, and Stahl had happened to overhear her ramblings. They had talked, and Stahl had thought of making a tonic to help the prince's almost-constant migraines.

He explained that he was an apothecary's son, and that hand-made gifts are always some of the best. So Celia provided the funds to buy the rarer ingredients and the man had mad ethe potion in just a couple of days. The whole expierance had brought the couple closer, and Cecilia had learned the paladin's birthday in the process. She had taken a liking to the goofy man, so she bought a couple of fried fig cakes for his birthday.

After that, Stahl seemed to avoid her gaze, and he had seemed to have lost interest in her. Cecilia finally learned why when Stahl had came to her tent one evening for a chat. He was extremely shy at first, and he semmed to be hiding something behind his back.

He finally pulled around a small wooden box with a small, golden ring inside of it. He got down one knee and asked her that classic, funny way of his.

He had said, "Oh Celia, even a blind man could see jsut how happy you've made me! If you choose to accept this ring, I shall never take my eyes of you again! Unless I'm abojt to run into something of course." His emerald eyes shone when she said yes, and proceeded to slode the ring onto her small finger. Celia then wrapped her arms around his neck and rained kisses on his face until he begged her to stop.

The next morning, they newly engaged couple announced the news to the Shepards at breakfast. Everybody was estatic,and excited to know when the wedding was planned. The men had joked with Stahl, and the women chatted and gushed about the wedding preperations. Stahl and Cecilia had thier wedding one month later at the Chapel of Naga in the city of Ylisstol. It wasn't thier intial choice, but Chrom and Lissa had conjoled them into making the occastion a grand one. The young princess had designed the look of the event and even thier attire. Stahl had been wearing traditional attire, except for strinking green jacket. Cecilia's dress, however was stunning. It was a lilac-colored dress with a long train. She wore white flowers in her hair, which was left down to accent her smal face. The whole room was silent as she walked down the asile. She could see Lissa sitting in the front row, and nodded at her. The royal sister winked in return and gave her a thumbs up. All the female shepards were the brides maid, and Stahl had chosen Frederick as his best man for the event. The normally-rowdy men had actually sobered up to see the couple be married. When Stahl had kissed his newly betrothed, the whole room erupted in cheers.

Cecilia sighed as she relived possibly the happiest moments of her life since her amnesiac awakening on that fateful day. Her small fingers made circles around Stahl's lips as she looked out across the vast, rolling hills of Ylisse. She could see the smallest of campfires in the Shepards' camp near a wide stream in the distance. The mountain paths of Plegia stretched out westward, and the capital of the haildom could be seen towering over the land on the horizon. She looked up the massive hill in front of them; a large red oak stood over all the other trees at the crest of the hill.

She whispered to herself, "Is that the 'special place' you plan to take us?"

She had to wonder....


	3. The Picnic Under the Oak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Detailed scenes of smut ahead. If you don't like that type of stuff, don't read on. I understand completely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or express your opinions through other ways as well.

Apparently Cecilia was more sleepy than Stahl originally expected. When he woke up from his nap, he could hear Celia snoring loudly next to him. She had her heavy cloak pulled up around her shoulders to shelter her from the cool breze that was blowing across the clearing. The paladin looked at the location of the sun to see how long they had napped. It looked like 2 hourse had passed since they stopped.

_Great,_ he thought, _right on schedule._ He got up and turned towards the small tactician. The heavy cloak made her small figure look sort of cute. She looked like a little girl laying in her bed, but then she starts talking you saw that she was older on the inside rather than out. Her smarts astonished Stahl for the first he saw her. He bent down and shook her lightly to wake her. She waved her hand at him protest, her eyes still closed. "Frederick, whatever it is you're bothering me about, it's too early for me to care." He looked at her and chuckled. "Uh honey? I'm your husband. Remember? It's your birthday."

She looked at him for a second with a confised look on her face, but then noticed her blunder. Her cheeks blushed a bright red, and she hit the ground in frustration. "Gods, I can be so dense some times. I mean tactics? Check. Swordplay? Check. Complex magic spells? Also check. But remembering what day it is? _Oh no I forgot!_ "

The small girl could've gone on with no end in sight if Stahl didn't stop her with a finger on her lips. "Celia, it's okay. It happens to the best of us sometimes. Like Frederick never misses any appointments, and I don't want to miss lunch today. So if you want to eat as much as I do, we better start heading towards that special spot I mentioned." He held out a hand for her to grab, and she took it. He pulled her up onto her feet. Cecilia dusted off her cloak and put it on.

When they were back on the horse, Celia asked her husband, "How much longer until we're there?" Stahl looked ahead of them to see how dense the forest was up ahead, and said, "I guess only about a ten-minute ride from here." He spurred the horse up to speed, and started into the forest.

The trip up the rest of the hill took much longer than expected. The path twisted and turned through around the trees, and the trunks were mangled together, making the act of riding a horse very difficult. The land eventually leveled how though and they reached a clearinh fairly similar to the one they stopped at before. This one, however, had a massive oak tree in the middle of it. Stahl pulled up the horse to the tree and got off the mount. Celia got her ownself ownself unsaddled this time, and started getting out the food they had packed.

Speaking of Stahl, Celia had no idea how he had gathered all this food up, but she didn't doubt his ways. The really loved his food, and she has caught him rifling through the camp pantry more than a few times. One they had tjier little picnic set up, Stahl plopped down on a sheet and started making sandwiches for Celia and himself. The meal was qute large, but Stahl could eat his wieght and never gain a pound.

The paladin looked up at her, confused by how slow she was moving towards the food. "What's wrong? Not hungry? Come and sit down." He patted the blanket next to him. Celia sat down next to him and grabbed a turkey sandwich and nibbled on it slowly. They only had water to drink, but at least she was alone with her husband for a meal. After they started eating, Stahl grabbed his wrist like he hurt it somehow. "Ow! Looks like my hand got hurt on the way here. I guess you you'll have to feed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess, but only because I love you." An idea popped in her head. She grabbed a sandipwich and broke off a small piece and started to feed him slowly. He chopped into the food like a dying man and tried to reach for the bigger chunk in Celia's other hand. She pulled her hand back quickly to protect it. She looked at him and explained, "You're hurt, so I have to feed you like I would a man in pain. With slow, small bites. That means small bites for you, and the rest fo-." Stahl shot up, and grabbed the food from her. "Oh! Would ya look at that. I feel better now." He ate the rest of the sandwich in 2 bites.

Cecilia laughed at her husband's antics. She knew he loved to eat his food very fast and plentiful. The paladin was scarfing down food left and right, but he left some food for his wife. She picked up a sandwich and ate it slowly while she watched in awe as Stahl kept eating like he was a horse. It was kinda charming but gross all at the same time. When he saw her watching, he stopped and looked at her. He had bread crumbs on his cheek.

Yet another plan popped into the tactician's mind. She said, "Uh... you got sommethin ... oh let me get it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek where the crumbs were. Stahl was shocked at first, but the he flashed that evil grin he has. He took a piece of bread and crumbled it up in his hand. Then he spinkled tye crumbs all over his face. He stopped and chuckled. "Hey, i think ya missed some."

Celia chuckled at him."Well it looks like I did." She grabbed his face and slowly started to kiss the bread crumbs away. She diliberately left his lips for last. When she reached his lips, she turned his head to look into his eyes.

He was ready for this kiss. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through his thick, dark curls. His rough hands felt her jaw and moved thier way down her neck. Thier tongues were fighting a sort of vattle for dominance in thier mouths. Stahl won of course, and he wanted to revel in his victory. He laid her down on the ground and hovered over her on his hands and knees.

He growled her name and leaned down to reach her. He removed her jacket and grabed one of her small hands. He kissed her knuckles, lightly biting her flesh as he went. The action sent chills down Celia's body. He kissed down her arm until he reached her shoulder. He started to kiss up her neck, but she had other plans.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to her own. She kissed him with raw emotion and started to feel down his back to feel his ass. It was perfect, but she wanted to see him naked more. Her hands found the top button of his shirt, and fumbled to unbutton it. He saw her attempt to unclothe him and smiled. He pilled away from thier kiss and pulled the shirt over his head with ease.

The sight of him taking his shirt off to reveal the perfect soldier's body beneath filled Cecilia with pure lust. She went down and started to kiss down his toned chest. He grunted when her kisses started to get closer and closer to the bulge forming in his pants. He wanted to just whip out his throbbing member and bed the lady right then, but he let Cecilia have her fun. When she came back up she looked at her with those seductive, lavender eyes that said she was more than enjoying this.

Stahl saw his chance to take her clothes off, and he jumped on it. He reached for the buttons of her blouse and began to unbutton them with amazing speed. He slid the shirt off of her and began to nibble at the nape her neck. He kissed her collar bone and started to head south with his kisses. He lighly squeezed her small breast with his large hand. Celia moaned at the feeling of Stahl's rough hand groping her. She lifted his other hand to her mouth and started to suck on his fingers. He pulled up and looked at her sucking two of his fingers at once. The sight made his cock twitch, and he wanted to replace his fingers with something else.

Cecilia must've had the same idea because her small hand fell to his pants, trying to find the zipper. He stood up and began to unfasten his pants, but Celia  beat him to it. She was already up on her knees and feeling his cock through the cloth barrier, as if she was sizing it up and preparing herself. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled as she started to unfasten the button. The sight almsot sent Stahl over the edge, but he held himself back. The tactician had got the button loose and she pulled down his pants and undergarment in one motion.

Stahl's rather large cock sprung out and bounced a couple of times before settling right in front of Celia's face. She wrapped a dainty hand around the base of the cock, and she bit her lip and looked up at her husband's face. Since her hand was small, it looked like she could fit 2 hands up the length to cover it all. She started to jerk him off and wrapped her lips around the tip to begin sucking. She bobbed her head in sync with her hand, having at least half of his cock covered at a time. Stahl reache ddown and unhooked a clasp on one of her bra straps, causing it to fall towards the ground. Cecilia noticed what he was doing, so she let go of his cock while still keeping her lips on the head and sipped off the bra.

After that, she removed her head from his cock with a distinct pop and stood up to reach his face. The small woman stood on her toes and kissed Stahl on his lips. Stahl picked her up, his cock rubbing aginst her stomach, and laid her down on the sheet on the ground. His hands found her small breasts and flicked his thumbs across the pink nipples. He leaned down and placed his mouth around it and started to softly nibble. He was awarded with a moan from his wife, and he headed down lower on her pale body. Celia pulled down her skirt and panties for him and he looked at her wet snatch. He licked a finger and lightly pushed it into the entrance, causing a small gasp from Celia. He added another finger and started to thrust his fingers faster into her. He used his thumb to rub her clit. He replaced his fingers with a tongue, and he felt her tense up as her first orgasm today racked her body. She screamed his name, and her juices squirted into his mouth, which he eagerly licked up.

While she was coming down from her orgasm, Stahl quckly replaced his face with his cock. He quickly did one thrust. Her tight snatch felt great around his cock, and he reveled in the sound of Cecilia moaning his name as he started to thrust faster into her. He felt her tighten as yet another orgam went though her body. His cock was soaked by her squirting. She was screaming his name and moaning uncontollably.

Stahl pulled out and stood up and asked her to get up on her knees. Celia was looking up at at him through dark eyelashes. He growled, "Cecilia! Finish me off with your hand! I want to see your beautiful face when I finish!" She did as he ordered, jerking his cock fast, and she even added her mouth to the mix. She got his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until she had his whole cock down her throat.

He yelled, "Cecilia! I'm...I'm..cumming!!" She pulled his cock out of her mouth seconds before he climaxed. She kept her mouth open as hot streams of semen shot out, getting on her face and chest. A lot of it made it into her mouth. She licked his seed off her lips in one of the sexiest things Stahl had ever seen, and swollowed the whole load that was in her mouth in one large gulp. She continued to use her fingers to get all the semen off her body into her mouth. He smiled an evil grin. She looked even more stunning with his seed all over her.

He pulled her up and captured her lips in a kiss. Her lips still tasted kind of salty from all the semen, but Stahl didn't mind. He still loved her even if she was bleeding from her lip. He whispered in her ear, "We should do this every year."

Celia laughed, "Yeah, but let's get today over with."


	4. The Party

Chrom looked around at the carnage that was happening all around him. People were rushing about, carrying crates, chairs, and even bowls of food to and fro across the camp in preparation of Cecilia's party. Stahl had specified exactly what the theme of said party was, so the prince had assigned Lissa as party planner. She was with Frederick, who was barking orders as per usual.

The mess tent had been expanded to accomondate the sheer size of the buffet Lissa had planned for the hungry paladin and tiny tactician. Every soldier was doing some type of work. Maribelle was chosen as cook this time, and Gaius had down-right begged for the job of designing the cake. _Where are they?_ The prince thought. _I guess the got distracted on that hill._ The couple was at least half a hour late.

Frederick saw him loitering around, and yelled at him. "Chrom! I don't care if you're prince or not, just get to work!" Chrom sighed in response and picked up a chair to carry to the lunch tent. He honestly didn't know what to expect from his sister's plan, but the scene before him stuck him hard with shock. Blue and green banners crossed above his head, and three tables were filled with a wide array of food and drinks for the growing force of the Shepards. Dessert is always important at camp, but Gaius may have gone a little overboard with it. The sweet-thief had at least a hundred cakes made, and the birthday cake was still being completed.

Chrom thought to himself, _I hope Stahl and Cecilia had a very small lunch._ He chuckled and ran a hand through his blue hair. _Gods, who can eat this much and still move._

He set the chair down at a table and continued on about his job.

_(The bottom of the oak hill)_

Stahl finally noticed just exactly how late they were for the party, and spurred the horse to a hard gallop down the last of the hill. The time they spent on the hill was still playing in his mind, and he could still taste Celia's lips on his even now.

The tactician's body leaned grogily against his bare back helped him remember it more vividly. The small woman's arms were wrapped around his abdomen for safety reasons, but Stahl also thought Celia was having fun with her hands. Every once in a while, her hands will trace out the muscles of his chest, and the paladin could sometimes hear a quiet moan escape Cecilia when her hands fell near his groin. The sound feuled him even more to get to camp faster, so he could have her for himself again after the party.

Cecilia loved her current situation with her husband. She got to be close to the soldier , so she took advantage of this closeness. She deliberately put her hands near his crotch, getting closer each time. She sat up and brought her face to where his neck met his shoulders, and planted a light kiss on his neck, lightly biting the pale flesh. This caused Stahl to growl in pleasure at the feeling, and when Celia lightly breathed on his neck she thought he might stop the horse right there. She continued to kiss down his back, and each time he stirred.

Cecilia hadn't noticed exactly how far they had traveled. The were at least 5 minutes away from camp, and she could see people racing from tent to tent, some with objects in thier hands. Everybody seemed to be heading towards the mess tent for some reason. She looked at her husband with a confused look, her head cocked to the side.

"What is happening? Did someone sprout wings or something?" Stahl chuckled at the last question. There was a girl who could actually turn into a dragon,but Nowi wasn't the center of attention, it was her. "You'll see soon enough. Here, come on. I've got somethin' to show you." Hebslipped bafk on his shirt and held out a large hand towards her. Celia took it, and the paladin started to drag her towards the mess tent where everybody was. He lifted up the entrance flap and pushed her into it.

As soon as they entered, Lissa blew a small horn to the left of Celia, and everybody shouted,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CECILIA!!" The small lady jumped in surprise, and then she realized what her friends had done.

The room was decorated in blue and green everythong really. From banners spanning across the room to even tablecloths rolled across all the tables. Blue was Cecilia's favorite color, and she guessed the green was to represent her husband, who wore green-tinted steel plate armor while in battle.

Her cheecks flushed pink, and her jaw was hanging as she turned towards her husband. He smiled a knowing grin, and said, "I told you I had a special day planned, didn't I? So happy birthday beautiful!" He barely got the last word out before Celia ran at him and planted a kiss square on his lips. They tumbled to the floor, and laid there for a few momemts, thier lips entrapped in a kiss. She pulled away from him and stood up to survey the scene around her. The large group of soldiers had parted to reveal a massive buffet of food whole table filled with desserts to the side. Then, a large mass of people started to gather around the small woman to talk to her. Chrom was first; he walked up and wrapped his arms around her neck and told her happy birthday. Then came Frederick, Lissa, Sully, Vaike, and Virion all at once. They all gave her a hug at the same time until Celia asked them for space. The rest of the Shepards came to her and said various versions of the same thing Chrom said. Gaius and Maribelle were last. The two got closer to her and told her that they had planned out this meal especially for her and Stahl and that they hope she enjoys it.

When everbody had came forward (even Lon'qu, the swordsman who was terrified of women), Cecilia looked at nobody in particular and said, "Thank you, everybody for this fantastic celebration, and now let's eat until we're sick!" Everyone cheered and started to line up for food. Celia and Stahl got to go first, and the knight couldn't be happier. There was chicken, duck, beef, and even bear meat to choose from, and farther along tne line was bread and fruits and vegetables to make a hearty meal that was even fit for Vaike and Gregor.

Stahl had piled a small mountain of food on his plate and proceeded to sit down. There was two coushioned chairs had been placed in the middle of the extra long table for the special couple. Celia noticed she didn't even glance at the dessert table, so she turned in her chair to look at the sweet treats. It was then she noticed the very large one-layer cake in the center of the table. It looked like a short wedding cake. She stood up to look at the top of the cake. Written in beautiful caligrophy was "happy birthday Cecilia" in white frosting. Next to the words were pictures of a lightning tome and a iron sword made also in different colored frosting. The cake represented the diversity of the woman of which it was for. Celia could effectively use magic and swords in combat, and that capability seemed to awe the rest of the tactician's friends. She guessed that the design was Gaius's because he did love sweet things, and the writing was definitely Maribelle's.

She sat back down and picked up her fork. She began to eat the small salad she had constructed out of the many foods that were available, and sipped her Plegian wine to wash it down. While she ate slowly, Crom, Stahl, and Frederick were having a race to see which man ate the fastest. Stahl actually came in second this time, only losing by half a second to Chrom, who belched loudly to accent his victory. Cecilia and Lissa laughed when Maribelle yelled at them with complaints of how barbaric these contests were. Then the noblewoman's husband, Gregor, joined the fun with a loud burp of his own that sent the whole table into a laughing fit.

Lissa giggled some more and took a sip of her tea at the same time, causing tea to come out of her nose. Cecilia pounded her hand on the table and laughed until tears formed in her eyes. She finished eating her first plate and stood up to go get some cake.

When Stahl noticed her, he shot up and ran to intercept her. He souted over the noise of the room, "Everybody, Cecilia's getting a piece of cake! It's time to sing!"

_Oh gods. Please don't let Frederick sing. My ears still hurt from the last time._ But of course everybody began to sing happy birthday, even Frederick and the other half-drunk men. Cecilia's face must have been the color of a strawberry because everybody stopped singing when she turned around to look at them. _Oh thank Naga._ She didn't know how much more she could have taken of that slurred version of a kid's song. She turned back around and started to cut off a piece of cake. The inside was chocolate, as she had expected. Saliva formed in her mouth at the sight of the dark filling and all but rushed back to her seat to eat it.

Stahl saw her destroying the cake and chuckled. _I knew chocolate was a good choice_ , he thought to himself, _women always love the stuff._ He prodded her with his finger, and Celia looked up at him after swollowing a large bite. "You do know there's other cakes over there right?" She nodded. "Well, how 'bout I get you some?" She nodded more. "Yeah," she said her mouth full, "go get some." Then she returned to her plate and starting eating again.

Stahl came back with lemon, strawberry, and vanilla tarts and sat the tray down in front of her. She looked up at the sweets and smiled an evil grin. She grabbed one and ate it. Then, something shocking happened: Stahl refused to eat one! Chrom looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? If you don't eat those soon, I swear i will take them."

Stahl looked at the prince and smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm not relly hungry right now." The whole table gasped. "What? It's not that rare!" Sumia was the first to respond. "Actually, yeah it is that rare." The whole table erupted in laughter at the remark, even Stahl himself.

After a hour or two, everybody had finished eating and started to chat amongst themselves. Stahl looked at the ceiling and realized everybody almost forgot something. "Everybody, we almost forgot the presents!" He pulled Cecilia by the hand over to the far side of the room where several colorful boxes awaited. He picked up a small box and handed it to the tactician. "Here. It's from me." She looked at the small box in her hands and shook it a little before ripping the red paper off of it. She opened it, and saw possibly the prettiest necklace ever. It was a silver pendent with a large amethyst placed inside of it. On the back, inscribed into the metal, was one one saying: _Forever and always, Stahl._

Tears welled up in her eayes as she looked back up at her husband. "Honey, this is beautiful! Thank you. I love you !" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back, and the paladin looked at the rest of the Shepards. "Now, all of you can come and give Cecilia your presents." Chrom came first and handed her a sword whose blade was shaped like a bolt of lightning. "I believe this is a Levin sword. Hope you enjoy." Celia swung the sword around for a little bit, testing the wieght. It was perfectly balanced, and the blade to seem to emit an electrical current constantly. Everybody came up and gave the lady her presents. She recieced a couple of rarer books, a rug of sorts, a exsquisite tea set, a new cloak that was similar to the one she had now, and many other things that fit her particular personality.

When all presents were given out, Stahl told his wife, "All your presents will pe put in a safe place until tomorrow, but I have one last present before the night is over." He turned back to the crowd. "We've had a great time here, but the party is over, sorry. We may not see you all again until the march tomorrow, so good night." He took Cecilia by the hand yet again and took her outside.

The small genius thought, _More presents? Gods, you relly did plan a lot, didn't you?_


End file.
